


Ties That Bind

by miss_monster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_monster/pseuds/miss_monster
Summary: For almost a year Kat has done everything possible to avoid being near her housemates but the ties that bind can not be avoided for long. With the loss of one of their house leaders and the rise of Voldemort the Slytherins had begun to lose hope.





	1. visions

**Author's Note:**

> This story used to be on FF.net I did not steal I just forgot my login info... plus I like AO3 better...

She felt lips slide over her stomach raising goose bumps and causing her temperature to go up. She realized she didn't have one stitch of clothing on but quickly decided that she didn't care as the lips moved higher up her abdomen. She tried to move her arms to respond to the touch but her arms were tied and she groaned in frustration. She felt the mattress go down as a laughing male voice filled her ears and drugged her senses. The lips continued teasing, nipping, and kissing randomly over her skin.

  
"Calm down love." His voice was familiar but she couldn't think straight. She opened her eyes and looked up into his shadowed face his hair almost white in the darkness of the room.

  
"I am calm." The growling words left her mouth without her willing them to come.

  
She hissed as the lips reached the swell of her breast and bit down hard. She looked away from her blond lover and focused on her tormentor. His face, like the blonde’s, was shadowed and his hair, she could tell even in the dark room, was black.

  
He looked up and she could tell that he was smirking. "Your eyes are turning red, _mia anima_." his voice was a velvet rasp over her senses. (My soul)

  
She closed her eyes and tried to breath deeply but it didn't help she could taste their blood on her tongue. Blood lust exploded causing her breathing to come quicker and her canines to elongate. She opened her eyes to see both of her lovers on either side of her kissing over her restrained body. Her eyes glazed over and a small moan escaped her throat.

Her two lovers stopped kissing and the blond stretched out beside her on the bed. He held out his wrist to her and when she just looked at him he commanded, "Drink!"

She watched his shadowed face as she bit down her fangs sliding through his skin easily. She felt him shiver as his blood filled her mouth. His blood was like fire and she quickly swallowed, it burned its way to her stomach. Her blond lover groaned low in his throat and began kissing, nipping, and licking her shoulder and neck and her dark one followed.

She closed her eyes and drank but instead of the blood lust dissipating it began to get worse as the pressure built. She whimpered as her blond lover gently pulled his wrist away but she had no time to protest before her dark one took his place. She quickly bit into his wrist, his blood was more mellow and earthy than her blonde’s.

She continued drinking and still the blood lust got more intense and pressure built until it was almost unbearable all of her muscles tensed and even her bones seemed to contract.

She tore her mouth away from his wrist panting, gasping for breath. Her body bowed upward straining against the bindings on her wrists as lightning streaked through her body.

She let out an inhuman scream.

* * *

  
Katherine screamed as she opened her eyes. She turned on her side and curled into herself as pain exploded in her abdomen. It felt as if a white hot knife was shoved into her stomach.

"Bellie!" Kat groaned between clenched teeth. She closed her eyes tightly holding back tears as the burning as pain jack-knifed through her. She heard a 'pop', a gasp, followed quickly by another 'pop', and then finally one more 'pop' accompanied by a smell that made the blood lust increase more.

"Mistress, can you sit up?" a small high pitched voice sounded by her ear.

Kat opened her eyes and winced at the sudden brightness of the room. She blinked until her eyes adjusted and looked up at the wide eyed house elf and nodded. She slowly moved into a semi-seated position her back and head supported by pillows. Bellie held out a large goblet filled with blood that she gratefully took and drained it in seconds.

"Do you need more mistresses?" Bellie asked as soon as Kat took the goblet from her lips.

"Yes, thank you. Bellie what have I told you about calling me 'mistress'?" Kat asked with a smile, taking smaller sips of the newly refilled goblet now that the worse of the blood lust was gone.

"'That it makes you feel like a dusty, old bat.'" Bellie quoted, "sorry my lady it is a habit."

"I know." Kat finished up the last of the blood and handed the goblet back to Bellie and smiled.

"My lady what was it that caused the blood lust to react so violently?" Bellie asked curious.

Kat cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she got out of her bed and shivered as she left the warmth of the black silk comforter and pulled on the silk Slytherin green robe that Bellie offered over her tank-top and boy-shorts. She walked into her bathroom to splash water on her face. When she looked up at herself in the mirror she still couldn’t get used to the blood red eyes that were slowly turning back to her normal green-blue.

Kat frowned as she saw the dark shadows under her eyes from the lack of sleep in the last three days. Kat walked back into the bed room and sat down on the vanity chair with a hopeless sigh attempting to tame her shoulder length hair that was slightly tangled from her tossing and turning.

Bellie smirked with a knowing glint in her eyes, "or would it be better to ask who your dream was about?"

Kat rubbed a hand over her eyes and slumped back into the padded chair and nodded. "It was a vision but not... it was like a dream but I could feel them, taste them, and I was in control of by body but then again I wasn't. I have had the dream before but it has never felt this real."

Bellie's eyes widened "My lady it is your soul mate... Most vampires have to wait years to find their mates… Wait, my lady, did you say 'them' do you mean there was more than one?" When Kat only nodded in response Bellie continued on, "you must tell Lord Alexander the next time you meet with him."

Kat yawned "I will but I need to go back to sleep since the worse of it seems to be over the rest can wait until morning." Kat got up from the chair, pulled off the robe and laid it across the chair, and quickly retreated back to the warmth of her bed not feeling that tired anymore as the dream teased her mind.

Bellie nodded. "Yes, my lady, if you have need of me just call." she smiled and with a 'pop' was gone.

Kat rolled on her side and pulled the comforter up to her chin, closed her eyes, and with a thought extinguished the lights.

Images of the dream ran through her head. Images of black and white/blond hair... the feelings... the taste... the thirst.


	2. protect

Kat sat straight up and hissed in frustration and she felt a sudden pulling sensation in her chest. With a frown she sighed in defeat and at the loss of her sleep. She threw off the down comforter and pulled on the robe on the vanity chair. She glanced back at her four poster bed and the warm black comforter and soft over-sized green and silver pillows wistfully before leaving her private room that Dumbledore had given her after she was turned last December. Kat walked quietly down the stairs to the girl's dormitory and into the deserted common room.

Kat stopped in front of the boy's dormitory stairs entrance and silently drew the shadows around her. She silently went up the staircase the pulling increasing as she went up. The pulling increased to an almost painful degree as she reached the third floor and the fifth and sixth year boy's dormitories. She walked down the hall passing the sixth year's door and stopping in front of the prefect's private room. She frowned as she unconsciously reached out and before she could stop herself opened the door.

There was a king sized bed in the room and on that Draco and Blaise were laying on their stomachs. Only clothed in baggy pajama pants, their heads together over an ancient looking book. Parchment, quills, and closed ink bottles were laying in disarray on the bed and floor. Blaise leant over and whispered something in Draco's ear that even Katherine's heightened hearing couldn't make out. As she was about to turn and go back to her room the fairly innocent scene before her turned into something more.

Draco looked at Blaise with hooded eyes. He smirked and quickly straddled Blaise, leaning down to give him a short, rough kiss and then made his way down his neck to his chest, kissing and biting.

Kat stood frozen in the doorway watching the scene in fascination. Blaise felt her watching them and looked over to her his head up-side-down. "Like what you see, kitten? Did you want to join or just watch?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow questioningly at her.

Draco lifted his head from Blaise's pale chest and stared at Katherine as his eyes began to burn with a blue light. Kat's mind went blank and she felt herself being pulled into the room. She stopped, blinked and shook her head trying to clear it. As she took a step back she felt magic whisper over her skin and behind her the door slammed and locked. She spun around toward the door, grabbed the door knob, and twisted but it didn't even budge. When she heard movement behind her she spun back around toward Draco and Blaise.

They were not on the bed any more but walking toward her. As they got closer she took a step back and against the door. Draco smirked and rushed toward her and pinned her wrists on ether side of her head against the door. She felt Blaise lean into Draco's back causing Draco's body to press fully up against hers.

 "Please Draco... Blaise... let me out."  Katherine begged breathless, eyes wide.

"Katherine..." they both whispered. Kat closed her eyes tears burning in her eyes at the immense sadness that one word held and the look of hurt that should never have ever marred ether's face. One of Draco's hands released one of her wrists and he brushed his knuckles against her cheek wiping away a tear. His tinder touch caused her to open her eyes and look back at them.

"Why have you stopped loving us?" Draco voice held a note of hurt that ripped her heart apart.

Katherine opened her mouth going to correct him but thought against it and looked down and stared unseeing at his naked chest unable to look any longer at their hurt faces. "I'm doing this to protect you." Katherine admitted quietly.

When she heard Draco snort she looked up to see both Draco and Blaise smiling at her.

"From what, _amore_?" Blaise asked resting his chin on Draco's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around both Draco and Katherine pulling them closer together. (Love)

"I'm protecting you from myself." Kat admitted quietly and dropped her gaze back to Draco's chest. "I'm not safe... I don’t want to hurt either of you."

"Kitten you don’t have to protect us and what do you mean you’re not safe, love, your not making any sense." Draco said using his free hand to tip her face back up to look at him.

Kat used the hand that he freed to grip his wrist in an almost painful grip. Her eyes were beginning to turn red around her pupils. "Dray... don’t know what I... you don’t know me... any more. I'm not safe... please... you don't know what your doing. Let me go." Kat's voice was panicked and clipped.

"We know what you are Katherine." Draco said smiling at her face frozen in shock.

"We're not afraid of you, _amore_." Blaise whispered his Italian accent thick and seductive as he trailed his hands lightly up and down her sides raising chill bumps.

Kat looked frantically between the two shaking her head, eyes pleading. Her nails dug into Draco's wrist trying to get her point across without hurting him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, which was a bad idea because of their close proximity to her, it was worse than the dream she barely kept herself from jumping them and draining them dry. The thought slammed her back down to reality and the danger that the two people she loved since she was a first year were in. She opened her eyes and flashed red eyes and fangs at the two stubborn men before her. "Neither of you get it do you? I'm not safe." Her voice was a growling hiss as she let some of her vampiric powers loose.

"No, Kitten, you don’t understand. We know what you are and we know that you would never hurt us." Blaise said smiling at her. Draco and Blaise looked at each other and when Draco nodded Blaise pulled a small knife out of his pajama pants and flipped it open.

Katherine shook her head beggingly at Blaise. Kat let go of Draco's wrist and went to take the blade away from Blaise before he could use it but Draco caught her wrist and pinned it back against the door.

"No, no, no, no, no. Blaise! No, don't it's too dangerous." Kat's was panicked afraid of hurting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and subscribe.


	3. lovers

Blaise ignored Katherine and gently made a small cut on Draco's neck. Kat watched fascinated as the blood rolled down his chest. Her breath hitched as the smell of his blood filled the air around them. She closed her eyes and clinched her fists trying to detract herself. Draco leaned closer to her bringing his neck and his blood closer to her face. Katherine shuddered giving up. Wanting... Needing what they so willing offered no matter the danger in the act. Kat opened her eyes and looked up at both Draco and Blaise her eyes a glowing red, fangs showing as she licked her lips, before lowering her head to flick her tongue over the small, deep cut.

When she felt Draco groan as she licked the cut she pulled away slightly to look up at Draco's face and smiled as his eyes glazed over as pleasure electrified him. Kat opened her mouth and pressed her lips to his skin, sinking her fangs deep into his neck. Draco groaned again as the slight pain gave way instantly to intense pleasure, he shifted his hips pushing them into the cradle of hers causing her to gasp and bite down deeper. His blood was better than she remembered in her dream it was wild, dark, and burning causing her to turn a light shade of pink.

Kat reluctantly withdrew her fangs and licked over the three wounds until they stopped bleeding. She leaned back against the door her head fuzzy on a blood high. She protested weakly as Draco's warm body moved away but was quickly replaced by a just as warm Blaise.

Katherine didn't hesitate this time but quickly leaned forward and bit into his neck. Blaise's blood was a contrast to Draco's, his blood was mellower, light, and cooling. She felt Draco move her and Blaise so Blaise was pressed against the door and herself and Draco pressed against her back trailing light kisses over her neck and shoulder. She groaned as she felt them both grind their clothed erections into her lower back and stomach sending her pulse into overdrive.

Kat sighed contentedly and withdrew her fangs her blood lust sated and leaned back against Draco dazed, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, and breathing labored. She was floating as both Draco and Blaise kissed every exposed inch of skin they could reach.

After a while Draco and Blaise gently led Kat to their massive bed and she followed her eyes glazed on a blood high. Draco and Blaise settled her on her back in the middle of the bed before dimming the lights in the room and curled around her pliant form under the thick down comforter. Kat tensed slightly and blushed as both of their arms encircled her intimately.

"Calm down, love" Draco chuckled in Katherine's ear at her sudden movement. "It is enough that you are back with us, kitten." Draco burrowed his face into the crook of her neck and sighed happily.

Blaise repositioned himself to where his head was laying on her shoulder looking up at her face in the shadows.  "You broke our hearts when you began to avoid us after last winter's holidays. The other Slytherins have been worried about you, _anima_." (My soul)

"I know..." Kat whispered her voice wavering slightly at the admission. "I just couldn't... it was too much to have happen at one time.  I kept losing my focus by the slightest things and being a freshly turned vampire lousing focus could lead to someone losing more than just a little blood... All of the changes I was going through were the reasons why I did not go to the great hall for meals or use the crowded halls to get to class. You have no idea how hard it was for me to ignore you both and hear your hearts stop as I would walk away from you both. I know the others worried. I could hear them in the common room talking... wanting to help, but I couldn't put you in danger. Severus and Albus, as well Alex, my sire, thought it would be best..." her monologue was brought to an abrupt end as Draco sealed his lips with hers.

"We understand, love." Draco stated returning to his previous position with his nose buried in the crook of her neck.

They laid in silence for a moment before Kat broke it. "Where dose this leave us?"

Draco snorted into her neck at her bluntness. "Well we could start back at where we left off; as slightly more than affectionate friends...?" Blaise offered.

Draco raised his head from his 'pillow' and arching an eyebrow said jokingly. "Or we could be friends with benefits... fuck-buddies if you wish...?"

Blaise and Draco looked at each other silently affirming what the other had in mind. "Or we could be committed lovers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and subscribe.


	4. worry

Pansy looked up perplexed from her _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ textbook as she heard footsteps coming from the stairs leading to the boys’ dormitories. She quickly glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the common room and frowned at the early time wondering who would be up at this hour. She smiled knowingly as she saw Kat sneaking down the stairs and sigh in defeat when she spotted Pansy sitting on the sofa by the fire.

Pansy arched an eyebrow at Kat in question. She had been worried about her friend since she detached herself from all of the Slytherins the previous year. She had watched as her friend withdrew into herself knowing if she pushed the subject that she would shut down even more. Pansy was relieved that she could feel Katherine’s emotions again after the long time of Kat blocking them from her.

Katherine smiled at Pansy and took a seat next to her on the sofa.

“So may I ask what you were doing in the boy’s dormitories at four in the morning?” Pansy asked closing her book and turning to fully face Katherine.

“Curiosity killed the cat, Pans.” Katherine said blushing slightly as she pulled her legs up onto the sofa to rest her chin on her knees. “You’re not a cat now, are you?”

“Well I guess it’s a good thing I’m not a Griff isn’t it.”

Katherine smiled and looked at Pansy with a worried expression when she noticed the glamours hiding the dark circles under her eyes. “Pans, when was the last time you slept properly?”

Pansy snorted at her friend blatantly trying to changing the subject, so she obliged rolling her eyes and shrugged looking away from Katherine. “You know the answer to that.”

Katherine waived her hand towards her room and caught a bottle as it zoomed toward her. “Here drink this it’s a Dreamless Sleep Drought. Go to bed we have double Potions first thing. I’ll cover for you.”

Pansy took the potion from Katherine and followed her to the sixth year girl’s dormitory. Kat made sure that Pansy took the entire potion before leaving to go to her own room to retrieve her uniform and books for the day’s classes before returning to the common room and going back up the boy’s dormitory stairs and entered the Head Boy’s room quietly.

Katherine yelped and dropped her bag and uniform as she was pushed into the door for the second time that night. She was assaulted with kisses as her robe was pushed off, and, before she could protest, was lifted off the ground and placed back onto the bed. Katherine looked between the two seeing their half beings showing through. They looked otherworldly with Blaise’s glowing poison green eyes and a slight green tent to his eyelids, cheeks, and lips and Draco’s eyes glowing blazing blue, and his skin slightly lighter than it usually would be. She smiled she heard Draco and Blaise growl as their Veela and Nymph powers calmed as their agitation lessened.

“Where did you go?” Draco asked, pulling her between Blaise and himself, his voice still strained and laced with his Veela powers.

Kat smiled at Draco and kissed from his chin to his ear. She nipped the lobe lightly and giggled when he groaned and bent to capture her lip between his teeth. When Draco released her lips Blaise quickly captured her lips in a quick kiss.

“I went to get my books and uniform, but I ran into Pansy and I talked to her for a minute.” Katherine stated pointing toward the door, and her stuff, while she snuggled under the blankets and closer to Draco and Blaise. "Did I worry you?" 

Blaise and Draco both held her tighter as if they didn't she would vanish.

"You found out what I was... but do the others know?" Kat asked quietly as she toyed with a lock of Blaise's raven hair. She could feel them both hesitate before Draco finally nodded.

"Yes, most of the upper years know. We've all known for a while." Blaise answered capturing her hand and kissing it. "They aren't afraid of you, _mia luna_."(my moon)

"No one is going to see you any differently because of this, love. Besides there are more than a few mixed beings in our house." Draco reasoned, smoothing her hair back.

"Yes, I know... But-"

 "No buts." They both said cutting her off.

"Fine." Kat huffed before settling into a comfortable silence. She felt herself slowly being lulled to sleep nestled between the two warm bodies.

"I need to send a letter to my Sire before breakfast." She managed to mumble before fully succumbing to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and subscribe.


End file.
